


So Bad All My Bones Shake

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Curry, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Beta Diana, Beta Victor Stone, Biting, Come Sharing (of a sort), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Barry Allen, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: "Are we not gonna talk about it?” Arthur finally demanded, getting antsy by Clark and Bruce’s deliberate silence. “I can’t be the only one who smelt it, right?"“No, Arthur. I smelt it too,” Bruce admitted, setting the half empty two liter of root beer on the counter. “I was hoping it was just my age getting the better of me, but now that you mention it…”(aka)The one where Arthur, Bruce, and Clark all fuck Barry because reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe by OK Go.

They all smelt it the moment Barry walked through the door, making their idle chatter hush down to a murmur as the scent got more intense. Hell, Clark probably smelt it a mile away before Barry even showed up if the subtle pivot of his head was anything to go by. Still, they had all looked at each other as if to silently ask if anyone else could smell it as well. When Barry finally burst into the room with his precious bundle, it was unmistakable.

“Alright,” Barry announced with a sigh as he juggled pizza box upon pizza box into their quote unquote planning room of Wayne manor. “I got one meat lovers, one hawaiian, one mushroom and olives, one plain ass cheese, and two pepperonis for yours truly.”

He sets them down on the big table his other teammates were huddled around, spreading them out across the surface. He cracked each box open, licking his lips when he saw the steam radiating off of them, and thanked the heavens none of them were ruined on the way over. Then again, Barry was well versed in running with bountiful amounts of pizza.

“Dig in everyone!” Barry said, clasping his hands together.

Barry straightened up and looked around at Diana and the rest of the guys. They were all already staring at him with vacant expressions like they just got done watching him murder someone. They had gone quiet as well. Barry could’ve swore he heard them talking just moments before he walked in. It was probably one of the creepiest things he’s ever seen and that’s saying a lot considering this past month’s exploits. His gaze flicked between Clark and Victor then over towards Diana, Bruce, and Arthur surreptitiously, trying to bring levity to the situation with a nervous chuckle.

“Why is everyone staring at me like I just drank a whole bottle of tequila and did the macarena?” Barry asked with an anxious smile.

Victor gave Diana a puzzled look, eliciting a small nod from her, but what made Barry a little more uncomfortable was the way Arthur, Clark, and Bruce all seemed to stare at him with the same hooded expression. Before he could start thinking too much into it, a thought dawned on him that made him exhale with relief a little.

“I got all the right toppings right?” Barry inquired after a moment, figuring that was why everyone was giving him the death stare.

“Yes, it’s fine! You did a really good job, Barry,” Diana assured, putting on her best smile. She turned to Bruce, Arthur, and Clark, placing a hand on Bruce’s arm cautiously. “Can you boys grab us a few plates?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce said, coming out of his reverie. He acknowledged the other two and jerked his head towards the kitchen. “Come on. Let's go make ourselves useful.”

Bruce lead the other two men out of the room with Arthur glancing over his shoulder at Barry one last time before they vacated the room. Barry occupied himself with pizza, practically stuffing his face with two slices at once. His cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk’s as he chewed and swallowed his mouthful. Barry quickly swabbed the sauce off his lips and cheek when he saw Diana approaching him and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Barry,” Diana greeted with a soft tone and a friendly smile.

“Sup,” Barry nodded.

“Are you feeling alright?” Diana inquired, reaching out to press her knuckles against his cheek and forehead.

It was an action that reminded Barry of his mother and it made him fidget a little when Diana got too close to him. It’s not that he wasn’t comfortable around everyone else, especially Diana who was essentially the heart of their little _family_ , but he was still new to the idea of letting himself get close. Diana pulled her hand away when she noticed how Barry shied away from her touch.

“Aside from being incredibly hungry, I'm doing great,” Barry proclaimed with a wide smile.

Diana furrowed her brows slightly and narrowed her eyes as she casually took a whiff of the air. She could smell the pizza, of course, as it was nearly overpowering at this point, but now that she was closer to Barry she could get a proper sniff of the young man. Diana was already pretty confident in her assumption, but this confirmed her intuitions. Barry saw the concern on Diana’s face and became crestfallen.

“Why? Do I look sick or something? I'm not growing a third arm am I?” Barry gushed, regarding himself with a sweeping gaze down the expanse of his body.

“No, you look fine,” Diana assured with a bright smile. “It must be my beta intuition kicking in again. I don’t mean to be such a mother hen.”

“Hey, someone’s gotta look out for the rest of us idiots,” Barry remarked, returning Diana’s smile and taking another bite of pizza.

Back in the kitchen a silence has befallen the three alphas as they collect plates for everyone. Clark is gathering up the plates and glasses while Bruce is grabbing something to drink out of the fridge. Arthur is leaning up against one of the counters with his arms folded over his chest, quietly contemplating the situation as the other two avoid bringing it up. Arthur stood there, listening to the soft and careful _clink_ of glass and porcelain, until he could take it no longer.

“Are we not gonna talk about it?” Arthur finally demanded, getting antsy by Clark and Bruce’s deliberate silence. “I can’t be the only one who smelt it, right?”

“No, Arthur. I smelt it too,” Bruce admitted, setting the half empty two liter of root beer on the counter. “I was hoping it was just my age getting the better of me, but now that you mention it…”

“ _Well_? _Is he_?” Arthur pressed.

Bruce and Arthur look over towards Clark, who is actively trying to avoid the conversation, because if anyone knew for sure it’d be him. With his alien DNA and all. It made him more keen and susceptible to certain scents, especially where omegas were concerned. Clark let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses as the other two waited with bated breath.

“Barry’s going into heat,” Clark stated, looking between Arthur and Bruce.

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked.

“I’d bet my life on it.”

“Then how come he isn’t climbing the walls right now? He seemed perfectly fine when he came in,” Arthur commented, leaving room for skepticism.

“Barry’s physiology is really unique. His metabolism is off the charts and he has to eat nearly his whole weight in food every time he runs just to regain all the calories he’s burned off,” Clark explained. “After his _accident_ I wouldn’t be surprised if it changed him somehow.”

“And when he does go into heat? Who’s gonna take care of it?” Arthur inquired, noticing the way Clark’s cheeks flushed.

“We let him decide,” Bruce said.

“When it finally _does_ hit, he’s gonna be so delirious and outta his mind that he’ll hop on the first alpha he sees,” Arthur pointed out. “It’s not about choice. It’s about convenience.”

“So, who wants to volunteer?” Bruce asked with a sigh.

“I think the question is who _doesn’t_ want to volunteer,” Arthur remarked, knowing what they were all thinking.

It didn’t help that there were three alphas and only one omega under the same roof vying for Barry’s attention, but Victor and Diana helped to keep a sort of balance between them. Still, all of that flew out the window the moment Barry started to show signs of going into heat. Clark might be a little more restrained when dealing with something like this, but when the heat hits, and it’s going to hit hard, Clark isn’t sure what’s going to happen.

“What do we do?” Clark pressed.

“Let’s just get this stuff to the others,” Bruce interrupted, referring to the plates, glasses, and soda. “We’ll figure it out after we’ve all eaten.”

They all seem to come to an agreement and collect everything up. They exchange a few words and share a couple of half-hearted laughs at something Arthur said. It’s a brief break in the tension that offered up a little levity considering the shit is about to hit the fan. When they finally do return they’re greeted with the sight of Diana and Victor holding Barry and trying to calm him down as the rest of his body squirmed anxiously.

The scene was enough to make any of the alphas lose their cool. The scent was nearly intoxicating with how strong it was coming off of Barry in waves and it didn’t help that he was making soft mewling sounds. Clark could feel the shift in the whole room, especially with the way Arthur’s breathing now. If there was one person in this room that was _the_ alpha male it was Arthur. He was big and strong and was clearly the ideal candidate for Barry. Clark had no illusions to that.

Bruce on the other hand wasn’t as virile as he used to be because of his age and, while he might be past his prime for lack of a better term, he’s still more experienced. And then there’s Clark. Clark didn’t know where he fell on the spectrum, to be honest. He supposed he had all the qualities Arthur does and he’s perfectly capable of mating. Clark was in tune with things the others weren’t. His powers helped with that he supposed. Still, Clark isn’t confident in his ability to satisfy an omega. You could say he’s a bit naive when it comes to that stuff.

That’s not to say he isn’t affected by Barry’s scent right now. It’d be impossible for him _not_ to be. If anything, he was probably more susceptible to Barry’s pheromones because of his heightened senses. It’s taking tremendous will power just to not jump him right now in front of everyone.

“What the hell?” Bruce mumbled.

“He’s fainted. He’s going into heat,” Diana said calmly, cradling Barry’s head in her lap. “We need to get him to a bed.”

“A little help fellas?” Victor called over when they all just sort of stood there gawking. He turned to the Kryptonian. “Clark?”

Clark rushed over to the two betas currently coddling the omega going into heat and knelt down beside them. He swooned a little at first when felt the warmth radiating off of Barry and shook his head before it could catch him completely off guard. Diana carefully rose Barry's head up from her lap and shifted the young closer to Clark who slid his hand between Barry’s shoulder blades. The crook of his elbow helped to support Barry’s head while Clark linked his other arm under the backs of the omega’s knees.

“You got him?” Diana inquired, hands hovering around Barry just in case.

“Yeah,” Clark replied after a moment of shuffling his grip on Barry slightly.

Diana let Clark collect up the bundle of writhing heat and stood up as Clark rose from the ground with no fuss. Barry unconsciously curled into him, slinging an arm around Clark’s shoulders as he whined and panted helplessly. Clark stood there a moment with everyone around him staring. Diana was worried and Victor was upset that he wasn’t more prepared for this. And of course Bruce and Arthur’s attention was drawn to the omega squirming in Clark’s arms.

Clark made his way out of the room, noticing the way the two other alphas instinctively followed the smell of Barry. He got a whiff of the pizza and his stomach growled absently. That was merely a fleeting craving as Clark began to process the whole situation. He couldn’t help but flush at the fact that he was carrying an _in-heat_ Barry to a bedroom like a bride on her wedding night. It also didn’t help that Barry was starting to rouse from his initial stupor.

“Clark,” Barry whimpered with a groggy tone, eyes still closed.

“How’d you know it was me?” Clark mused, adjusting the bundle in his arms.

“I could never forget your scent,” Barry purred, wrapping his arms around Clark to nuzzle the side of his neck. “I want your scent all over me.”

He took in a deep breath and mewled, arching further into Clark’s embrace as his heart started to pound faster. Barry was vigorously rubbing his face against Clark’s cheek like a cat seeking attention. The younger man started baring his neck to Clark and clawing at his shirt, trying to pull the Kryptonian towards him. Clark tried to distance himself from Barry as much as possible, though the offer was tempting.

“Mark me,” Barry whined into Clark’s ear.

He was becoming more insistent, almost belligerent in the way he was attempting to entice Clark which caused him to fidget more in Clark’s arms. Barry was even actively trying to kiss and nip at Clark’s jawline all the way to one of the guest rooms and all Clark could do was keep it together long enough to get him there before his instincts finally kicked in and had him ravaging the young man in the hallway.

“ _Please_ ,” Barry begged softly.

Barry was squirming, intent on adjusting himself so that he facing Clark all the way now and pleading with the alpha to just relieve the pressure building up in his body. Barry had gone into heat so fast that Clark could already smell Barry’s natural essence wafting through his clothing. Barry was ready to go, but they were still so unprepared. Clark didn’t know what to do aside from the number one priority of laying Barry down.

“Please, Clark. My body is aching so bad,” Barry was sobbing incoherently, sounding almost in pain. “I want you to fuck me. Come on.”

“Barry, I know it’s hard, but I'm going to need you to calm down for just a moment. I'm taking you to your room and then we’ll all sort this out okay?” Clark informed, approaching the guest room that had become Barry’s home away from home during missions.

“ _We’ll_ sort it out. Together,” Barry said, nuzzling Clark’s neck.

“Look, I--” Clark faltered for a brief moment as he nudged open the door and walked Barry over towards the bed. “I'm going to have a talk with Bruce and Arthur and we’ll decide who should… _take care of you_.”

“But _you’re_ already here,” Barry purred, grabbing Clark by his tie in an attempt to drag him down on top of himself. “And I want you.”

“You’d say that to any alpha,” Clark mumbled under his breath. “Just wait here. One of us will be back shortly to help you.”

“Clark, please don’t leave me like this,” Barry whimpered, on the verge of throwing a fit as he writhed against the bed.

“Don’t worry,” Clark soothed, running a hand across Barry’s forehead to brush aside the hair that matted to it by sweat. “It won’t be long.”

Clark had to admit, taking Barry right now was extremely tempting. The younger man was writhing and panting and his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes were practically black. Barry’s scent was so strong too and it was kind of jarring. Or maybe Clark was just more sensitive to it. Either way, Clark had to go get help. Clark made his way back into the dining room where everyone was awaiting his return anxiously.

“How is he?” Diana asked worried as she took a step forward.

“He’s burning up.”

“What do we do?” Victor followed up.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Arthur cracked, snorting as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Okay, so who’s gonna take care of it?” Victor replied with a huff.

“Well, that’s why I came down here,” Clark stated. “I know this is all sudden and quite a shock, but Barry needs our help and he needs it immediately. It’s up to Bruce, Arthur, and myself to see to it that Barry gets through this heat.”

“You carried him up there and Barry’s alway been very fond of you. Maybe you should be the one to do it,” Bruce pointed out.

“But you have more experience with this stuff,” Clark countered.

“Yeah, and Arthur’s strong and virile,” Diana retorted, heaving out a sigh. “Look, we can’t beat around this all day. It’s not like you guys have to mate with him for life. He just needs a little relief.”

“Fine, I’ll do it if it’ll shut you all up,” Arthur said. “I don’t see why everyone’s gotta make it such a big deal. It’s just Barry. He’s one of us and you should all wanna help him instead of cowering.”

Arthur left the room with the final word and no one attempted to stop him, coming to the agreement that it was better that the Atlantean took initiative to help their friend. Bruce and Clark shared a look that could only be described as despair as both of them were left feeling a little dissatisfied with the outcome. Truth was they were both feeling a little self conscious in their abilities.

“It’s for the best,” Bruce told him, but Clark could hear the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah,” Clark concurred, matching Bruce’s tone to a T. “It is.”


	2. Arthur/Barry

When Arthur got up to the room Barry had claimed as his, the door was already wide open. _Probably from Clark leaving in such a hurry_ , he mused. Clark had looked rather nervous when he came down, almost like he was going to faint himself, and Arthur now knew why. Barry’s scent was overpowering the closer Arthur got to the threshold of the door that it actually caught _him_ off guard. He can’t remember the last time an omega had gone into such an intense heat. It practically nullified all other scents that might be lingering around.

Arthur reached the doorway and peered inside, watching Barry claw at his clothes and writhe on top of the covers. Alternatively, he yanked and grappled at the linens while he wasn’t busy trying to tear off his shirt. Every so often Barry would twist and bend a certain way, revealing that his jeans had gotten soaked through a little by the slick preparing his body and Arthur inhaled deeply. The scent coupled with the noises Barry made was a symphony to his senses and Arthur had no intention of turning away any time soon.

“ _Omega_ ,” Arthur practically growled, as he stood in the doorway like a formidable silhouette.

Barry perked up at the sound of Arthur’s voice, nearly yipping with joy when he saw the formidable alpha coming to make him all better. With great effort, Barry rose up on his shaking limbs and flipped himself over. He braced his arms against the bed, getting his knees underneath him, and raised his hips high in the air. Barry’s legs spread apart, revealing the stain on the seat of his jeans, as if to present himself to Arthur.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Barry fussed, becoming restless as he begged softly into the pillow.

Barry turned his head to one side so he could gaze at the alpha closing the bedroom door behind him. The young omega’s eyes were hooded in a sultry stare, keeping eye contact with Arthur as he walked in towards the bed like a predator stalking its prey. Arthur’s scent was strong and it threw Barry in a tizzy when the alpha came to tower over his bedside. Barry whimpered and bared his neck to the alpha as a sign of submission. His body was on fire and he craved just the slightest bit of relief that Arthur was more than capable of giving him.

“You’re a needy little omega,” Arthur commented, raking his eyes all over Barry’s shivering body. Barry hummed in agreement. “You need a big, strong alpha to fuck you good, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes please,” Barry cried, hips swaying back and forth to tempt the alpha. “Give it to me!”

Arthur’s pulse picked up as he inhaled more of the omega’s aroma and felt himself throb incessantly inside his pants. Without wasting any more time, Arthur climbed onto the bed behind Barry and yanked him upright so that Barry’s back was to his chest. Barry gasped, rising up on his quaking knees as Arthur held him close. Barry tipped his head to one side, exposing his neck promptly.

Arthur buried his face into the warm pale flesh and sniffed him thoroughly, growling low in his throat when Barry submitted to him completely. He smelt of heat, slick, and sweat, a combination Arthur loved in an omega, and lapped at the perspiration coating Barry’s neck. His skin was glistening from how feverish his skin was, no doubt attributed to the heat, and Arthur couldn’t get enough of the salty sweet taste of Barry’s skin. But something else caught his nose only vaguely.

“You smell like Clark,” Arthur pointed out, his tone dangerously low. “I bet you tried to throw yourself on him. Didn’t you?”

“I was aching,” Barry whined.

“I'm sure you are,” Arthur replied, but he knew there was more to it than what was on the surface level.

Without warning, the alpha sank his teeth into the omega’s neck, drawing out a howl from the smaller male. It was a noise that sounded both pained and relieved since the contact Barry had been yearning for was finally being given to him. Arthur sucked and locked his jaw in place to leave a wicked mark on the younger man’s neck, rendering him virtually boneless in his arms. It was a sign that Barry was surrendering control completely to his alpha.

Meanwhile, Arthur’s big hands were yanking, and nearly tearing, off Barry’s clothes. His feverish skin was exposed to the air, his scent no longer confined, and mewled when Arthur unlatched from his neck. One of Arthur’s hands came up to wrap around his throat instead, keeping him in place while he raked his nails down the expanse of Barry’s abdomen. He reached down, hand brushing against Barry’s arousal to get down further between his legs until he felt the wetness coating his thighs.

“Fuck, you’re soaking,” Arthur deduced, smirking. “Just dripping for attention.”

He groaned as he circled a finger around Barry’s swollen entrance, pleased to find that his hole was already starting to dilate for his manhood. Barry whined when Arthur slid two fingers deep inside of him and pushed back instinctively onto them. The touch was barely a murmur with how slick he was, but Barry was appreciative all the same. Anything at this point was good enough for him so long as it ended with Arthur ravaging him against the mattress. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it if Arthur doesn’t take him now.

“You want it so bad. Your body’s practically begging for my cock,” Arthur surmised, his voice a rumble against Barry’s ear. “Look at you. You’re shaking. You need me to fill up that wet little hole.”

“ _Arthur_. Please fuck me,” Barry pleaded, his voice slightly strained from how the alpha was gripping his neck. “It _hurts_."

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll give you what you need.”

Arthur let go of Barry, sending him back into his _ass up_ position, and quickly shedded his clothing. Barry was almost sobbing with gratitude when he felt the bed shift behind him and Arthur pressing closer. Arthur gazed down and laid his hands on both cheeks to spread them apart and expose Barry. Arthur let out a pleased hum and slapped Barry across his ass to make the omega yip and flinch into the contact.

Barry’s entrance was so irritated and red and just oozing with slick. Arthur slid his erect member in between Barry’s thighs and rutted against his perineum. Barry’s upper half was buried into the mattress, muffling the tiny little mewls that tumbled out of his mouth. Arthur kept him spread open with one hand while he used the other one to grip the base of his cock and rub the tip all over Barry’s swollen hole, teasing the omega further. Barry whimpered, getting impatient as his body shook with want.

Before Barry could get another moan out, Arthur sank fully into Barry causing a howl to rip through the omega’s throat. Barry’s thighs trembled as his body accommodated Arthur’s girth and turned his head to the side so that his cries of pleasure were no longer stifled. Arthur could spot a tear running down the side of Barry’s face. Or maybe it was the sweat. Either way, Arthur was satisfied with both the feeling of Barry’s wet channel clenching around his cock and the lovely noises he made.

It didn’t take long for the Atlantean to start up a rigorous pace. The sound of skin colliding against skin filled the air as well as the wet noise that resounded about the room. Arthur grabbed onto Barry’s hips and yanked the younger man back onto his cock every time he thrust, making the omega lurch with the motion. Arthur was rough in the way he handled Barry, but it had the omega moaning wantonly.

“Do you like how my cock feels inside that wet hole?” Arthur growled, groaning as he pounded away.

“Fuck yes,” Barry strained out, his voice just above being a pitiful sob.

Arthur was gripping hard enough to bruise and Barry just ate it all up as he was nailed into the mattress. He clutched at the linens for some type of anchor as Arthur just pounded into him with unrelenting speed. The alpha bent down during the midst of it all so he could latch onto the same spot on Barry’s neck from before, leaving behind an angry red mark as he bit and sucked a bruise into soft white skin.

Barry was crying out whenever Arthur thrusted sharply inside him and tried to squirm away from the pain of the teeth sinking further into his neck, but Arthur held him in place with little to no effort. Barry was easy to overpower, regardless of whether or not Barry did it on purpose. But that was preferable in an omega. Obedience was important, but so was a little push and pull and Barry was perfectly balanced.

By this point, Barry’s so far gone in his heat that the pain just sort of dulls into pleasure and he secretes even more slick, drenching Arthur and the bedding beneath him completely. His aching body quaked and he clenched all around Arthur’s cock in a throbbing rhythm. Kind of like a fresh cut. Arthur’s harsh grunts filled Barry’s ears when the alpha released his neck long enough to do so. Barry could feel Arthur throbbing against the walls of his channel even at the pace he was going.

“Good submissive omega,” Arthur purred, hips speeding up.

He snapped his hips into Barry’s harshly, the force of it inching Barry up the bed little by little, and wrapped his arms around his lithe body. One around his waist and the other across his chest. Arthur sat back, raising both of them onto the knees so Barry was in a sitting position instead. The slick that was running down Barry’s legs started to drip all over Arthur’s and he hummed with amusement. He’s never had an omega so wet before. Never really knew one could get so wet to begin with.

But now that Barry was seated on his cock he grabbed him just his soaked thighs and raised him up slightly so he could thrust up into him. He made sure to angle Barry’s hips a certain way as well, hoping he could elicit those wonderful sounds of hitting the right spot. Surely enough, after a few shallow thrusts Barry was calling out and shuddering against Arthur. Barry’s hands quickly went to to reach behind him so he could grip onto Arthur’s undulating hips and keep himself from falling forward from how light headed he was from the dizzying effects of his heat and how Arthur’s cock was nudging against his prostate.

Arthur was panting into Barry’s damp hair, bringing himself closer to the brink as the omega made the most delicious noises he’s heard in awhile. There was no doubt in Arthur’s mind that his voice would be gone after all this. But the whimpering and moaning did its job, as well as Barry’s pulsating channel, by fueling his arousal to the point where his knot started to form inside of him. That’s when Arthur opted to wrap his arms around Barry in favor of keeping him elevated slightly in order to keep the omega from toppling over from how hard he was about to fuck him.

“God fucking damn you’re a naughty boy,” Arthur exclaimed, praising Barry for how wet and noisy he is. “You make me so fucking hard. You’re really earning that knot. How does it feel?”

Barry didn’t respond to that because he couldn’t get one coherent syllable out before he was wailing again from the knot expanding his entrance. Even with all of the slick gushing from his body wasn’t enough to ease the way for how Arthur’s cock engorged and stretched his aching hole to the limit. Barry couldn’t even focus right because his head was swimming and making him swoon from over stimulation. Once Arthur’s knot brushed against his prostate it was all over for Barry. Or so he hoped.

With a final cry, that made both of their ears ring, Barry came without ever touching himself for relief. His cock jerked and spurted his climax all over the sheets below him, soiling the covers further as it mingled with the natural essence of his body. His whole body went boneless from the exertion, but Arthur kept him upright with his meta-human strength with no fuss long enough to empty himself inside Barry’s aching channel.

Barry felt the knot tense up and jerk, making him whimper from the way it pushed his insides aside for Arthur’s release. Arthur sank his teeth back into Barry’s neck and came with a shuddering growl, flooding Barry with copious amounts of come. Arthur didn’t stop coming for well over thirty seconds, coating the inside of Barry to the point that it started gushing out past the knot. Barry remained limp and passive in Arthur’s arms, quaking from the strain his whole body had taken.

Arthur laid them both down against the soiled bed and held Barry close while his knot went away. Barry was more sated now, but he kept trembling slightly despite it all and his skin was still aflame. It left Arthur puzzled. Maybe he needed more time for it to finally subside. Maybe Arthur wasn’t enough. As much as that hurt the alpha’s pride, it might just be the case.

Eventually Arthur slid out of Barry, letting all of his release escape the limp and shaking body next to him. Arthur climbed out of bed, much to Barry’s dismay, and threw his clothes back on. The whole bed was practically destroyed by both of their bodily fluids which probably wasn't too comfortable for Barry. Arthur took it upon himself to retrieve a fresh set of linen from the closet to lay Barry on, taking his time to make sure the omega was as comfortable as possible.

He lowered Barry back into his bed and draped the covers over his waist to conceal his modesty at least a little. Barry rolled over onto his his side, seemingly calm for now but there was no telling how long that would last. Arthur slipped out of the room and made his way back down to the dining room where the rest of them were having a hushed conversation and eating pizza, waiting for an update. They all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Arthur.

“How is he?” Clark inquired standing up hopefully.

“I think it’s gonna take all of us,” Arthur informed, looking between the other two alphas.

“Is it really that bad?” Diana chimed in.

Arthur nodded.

He looked back over towards Bruce and Clark, noticing the faint blush on the Kryptonian’s cheeks as he sat back down in his chair.

“So, who wants to go next?”


	3. Barry/Bruce

Bruce and Clark lock eyes, hoping the other will say something first and break the silence that had consumed the room. Arthur’s rousing speech he made before when he volunteered to take care of Barry must not have stuck because they were both still hesitant to volunteer despite wanting to very much. When Clark gave no indication of speaking up, Bruce chimed in and put the Kryptonian out of his misery.

“I guess I'm up to bat,” Bruce said. “No pun intended.”

“Oh my god,” Victor groaned, hiding his face in his palm.

“Are you sure?” Clark inquired, feeling a little bit to blame for making Bruce pick up the slack (and perhaps a bit bummed).

“Yeah,” Bruce replied with confidence. He loosened his tie casually, internally psyching himself up. “I dragged Barry into this screwed up family of ours. I should at least step up.”

“ _Screwed up_ is right,” Arthur mumbled under his breath.

Bruce approached Clark, clapping a hand on his shoulder in an affectionate manner and squeezed slightly. Clark shied away from Bruce’s concerned expression. They both had their reasons for wanting to stay out of Barry’s heat. Bruce was afraid he was getting too old to handle an omega like Barry. He wasn’t impotent, just felt like Barry was way out of his league. Clark on the other hand, had his own hang ups and Bruce knew better than anyone else what they were. He dropped his voice to a low murmur only Clark could hear.

“I know you have feelings for Barry and I know you’re still not feeling _a hundred and ten percent_ after, well, you know…” Bruce trailed off, feeling a tinge of guilt.

“After I died.”

“Yeah, that.”

“It’s fine, Bruce. It’s not like Barry’s my mate,” Clark stated, sounding despondent as he tried to distance himself emotionally as far away from the situation as possible. “You don’t need my blessing. He needs help and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

“I know, I just…” Bruce sighed, letting go of Clark’s shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

Bruce brushed past Clark, leaving the apology hanging in the tense air of the dining room as he departed. Clark looked over at Bruce’s retreating form and hung his head a little, jaw flexing. Bruce made his way to the staircase and ascended the steps in a hurried manner. If Barry’s condition was as bad as Arthur let on, Bruce didn’t want to waste anymore time. He practically jogged down the hall towards Barry’s room when he caught a whiff of the omega’s scent.

It wasn’t as strong as it had been before when he fainted, but it was still lingering in the air. The door to Barry’s room was slightly ajar, prompting Bruce to take a peek inside. He could see Barry laying against the mattress with the blanket slung over his waist to cover his lower half. His eyes were half lidded, looking like he might drift off at any moment, but Bruce knew it was because he was still in heat. Barry was even making soft humming noises.

Bruce heard a faint sniffling sound and Barry perked up a little.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah, it’s me kiddo,” Bruce said, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Bruce walked over to Barry’s bedside and sat down on the edge of it. He reached out and laid a hand to the omega’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, but I'm still so horny,” Barry whimpered, stretching his body out across the bed. “I need my alpha daddy to make me feel good.”

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat when Barry said _daddy_ and his throat kind of swelled up from how it made him feel. He wasn’t sure if it was the heat talking or if Barry was really into something like that, but Bruce was totally on board with it. To see Barry writhing and calling out _daddy_ in that sweet voice of his was only amplified what the omega’s scent was already doing to him.

“ _Daddy_ , huh?” Bruce echoed with an amused grin.

“Do you like it when I call you that?” Barry inquired, raising his arms above his head to put the rest of his body on display.

“Daddy likes it a lot,” Bruce concurred. He pulled Barry’s covers away to expose his lower half. “Daddy likes it even more when you’re a good boy.”

Barry smiled gratefully and spread his legs slightly when the alpha revealed his groin. He was already hard again and, despite Arthur changing the bedding, the sheet beneath him was stained with his essence and remnants of Arthur’s release. His thighs were shiny and slick and his skin glistened whenever he wiggled his hips at just the right angle. Barry was the sight of sin itself.

“I’m a _very_ good boy,” Barry claimed, baring his neck to show off all the love bites Arthur left.

“Prove it.”

Bruce stood up from the bed, prompting Barry to sit up and follow him. Barry took the hint and reached out for Bruce’s pants, tugging his suit shirt free from them before going for the belt. Bruce in the the meantime stroked a hand through the boy’s raven hair that was still damp with sweat and watched the omega fumbled with his fly. He had a lot more strength now that his heat wasn’t overbearing, but his hands were shaking with excitement.

The alpha’s manhood sprung free from his underwear and bobbed before Barry’s face. The young omega’s mouth was only a few inches away and close enough Bruce could feel his breath ghosting over his hot skin. Barry reached a hand up and wrapped it around the hard flesh, giving it a nice stroke before leaning forward. He stared up into Bruce’s eyes, keeping his gaze as he stuck his tongue out and licked the head. Bruce made an appreciative hum and pet Barry’s hair gently.

“Such a good boy,” Bruce murmured. He fisted Barry’s hair and pushed his head down, sliding the tip into the omega’s mouth. “That’s it. All the way.”

When Bruce finally bottomed out Barry gave a futile little choke, but keep his head perfectly still. His eyes watered and he struggled to breath through his nose as Bruce remained lodged in his throat. After a few more seconds the alpha let up and pulled the young man off his cock all the way to give him a chance to breath. Barry coughed, a string of drool connecting from his lips to the head of Bruce’s cock, and stroked the alpha’s saliva slick member in a loose grip.

“You like how daddy’s cock tastes?” Bruce asked, caressing the side of Barry’s face and he swore he could smell the boy’s scent get stronger at the question.

“Uh huh,” Barry whimpered, arching into the contact as he avidly jerked Bruce’s slick hard on.

Without being prompted to, Barry dove back down on the alpha’s big cock and sucked on it in long strokes, working his mouth all along the impressive length. Bruce groaned whenever Barry went down as far as he could go and clenched a hand in in the boy’s hair tight enough to make him whine. Barry used one hand to simultaneously stroke the base of Bruce’s cock while he bobbed his head up and down.

Barry stared at him the whole time too, eyes half lidded and mouth wide to accommodate the alpha. Bruce rocked his hips in time with Barry’s bobbing, taking this time to pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. Bruce let his shirt slide off his shoulders and fall to the ground as Barry swirled his tongue around his mouthful. The older man gazed at him with such admiration that it made Barry’s heart swell and his insides ache. The sounds he was making caused Barry’s hole to leak a little as well.

Soon enough, Barry was sucking vigorously, making slurping sounds when he pulled off nearly all the way and dove back down. The suction of Barry’s mouth was slick yet firm and it made Bruce throb incessantly. Bruce kept a hand on the back of Barry’s head but didn’t bother guiding him since Barry seemed to have it under control. Truth be told, Barry was doing so well that if the young omega kept it up any longer he might actually start to knot. He gripped Barry’s hair tenderly and pulled on it slightly as a warning.

“Do you wanna be daddy’s number one special boy?” Bruce inquired, running a thumb along Barry’s bottom lip that was still wrapped around his cock.

“Yes, please,” Barry begged, pulling off of Bruce’s cock with a wet pop. “I wanna be daddy’s best boy.”

Bruce kicked off his shoes and pulled both his underwear and pants all the way off much to Barry’s excitement.

“Then you gotta sit on daddy’s lap,” Bruce told him and cupped Barry underneath the chin.

He guided Barry off the bed to switch their positions and pulled him back onto his lap with his legs on either side of Bruce’s waist. The alpha’s cock nudged against the omega’s slick hole, causing Barry to moan with delight. He braced a hand against Bruce’s shoulder while the other reached behind him to grip the base of the the older man’s arousal to place it at his pulsating entrance. Bruce gripped Barry’s slim waist and helped to lower him down over his cock until it was fully engulfed inside the boy’s body.

“You sweet boy, taking daddy’s cock just like you’re made to,” Bruce praised, eliciting a throaty moan from Barry.

Barry held onto Bruce’s shoulders, squeezing slightly as he humped himself up and down the alpha’s cock. Barry’s cock was rubbing against Bruce’s toned abdomen, leaving trails of precome all over it as he started to ride Bruce’s lap hard. His legs would be hurting for the next few days after his heat finally passes, but right now it was worth it because Bruce was filling him so good right now.

He came down hard each time, knocking the air out of his lungs as he let out pitiful little cries. Bruce was raising his hips up to meet Barry halfway, drawing out more of those lovely sounds. Barry was practically bouncing on his lap, making his raven hair jerk with the motion. Bruce glanced up at Barry’s face to see the young man had his head thrown back in ecstasy. His mouth was agape and his lips were red and puffy from sucking Bruce off, causing Bruce to throb painfully inside Barry’s tight channel.

He didn’t know how Barry’s hole could still be so tight even after he’s already had a knot inside him, but Bruce wasn’t about to complain. Barry was beautiful in this moment, riding Bruce’s cock with reckless abandon and whimpering because he was still sore from taking Arthur but aching for more. All Bruce could do was try to keep up with his thrusting and enjoy the sensation of Barry fucking himself on his cock.

“You’re working for daddy’s knot so well,” Bruce encouraged, hearing Barry whine in response.

Bruce grabbed Barry’s cock and began to stroke it long and hard. Barry thrusted up into Bruce’s fist each time he raised his hips up and slammed back down, biting his lip with how great it felt to have the older man inside him while fisting his leaking cock. Bruce’s hand was fast and slick along his feverish omega dick, drawing out all kinds of soft, feminine noises from the young man that’d be ringing in Bruce’s ears for a week.

Barry snapped his head forward and burrowed his face into the junction of Bruce’s shoulder and neck. He was panting and moaning breathlessly into Bruce’s ear, knowing that he was getting close.

“Mark me, daddy,” Barry purred, stretching his neck out to give Bruce better access.

Bruce practically groaned, bottoming out inside Barry to the point that it was almost painful when he nudged against Barry’s prostate. Barry cried out sharply, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, as he was swept away by the sensation of Bruce gnawing on his neck and the know stretching his abused ring of muscle. Bruce buried a hand in Barry’s hair and drew him in further to get a good chunk of the boy’s neck into his mouth. Barry gasped, wrapping his arms around Bruce to claw at his back and hang on tight as Bruce raised his hips up to thrust up into him.

“ _Daddy, daddy, daddy_ ,” Barry whined out in an ever fluctuating cadence as Bruce impaled him repeatedly.

Movement was limited because Bruce’s knot’s kept Barry in place rather well, but it was still enough to rub against the omega’s sensitive prostate. Bruce was sucking bite after bite into Barry’s neck, which was really just a chew toy by now, forcing more choked up sounds from between his damp glistening lips. The sensation of it all, from the fucking to biting to stroking, had Barry coming undone on Bruce’s lap. And Barry moaning out _daddy_ helped in bringing Bruce even closer to his own climax.

Bruce wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist, drawing him in nice and tight as he thrust a few more times before emptying inside Barry’s quivering channel. His hand was a blur along Barry’s cock, jacking it fervently as he let go of the omega’s neck in favor of moaning in completion instead. Barry dug his nails deep into Bruce’s shoulder blades, making the older man hiss slightly, and came harshly against the alpha’s abdomen.

Barry’s hips stuttered, fucking himself further on Bruce’s pulsing knot that was still pumping out come into his clenching body. It hurt to move, but it was a feeling Barry couldn’t help but crave when he had a knot stretching the walls of his slick channel. He clinged to Bruce’s broad body, shaking and whimpering as he felt Bruce’s come sloshing around inside of him, mixing with what was left of Arthur’s release.

To anyone else, the feeling would make them feel dirty or uncomfortable, but Barry was an insatiable omega. So Barry held onto the daddy alpha, nuzzling his face into the side of Bruce’s neck to breath in his scent and revel in the feeling of having another knot in just under an hour. He wasn’t sweating as much as he was before and his skin was starting to cool down drastically, leading him on to believe his heat was being satiated. And Barry knew he should be happy that this unbearable urge to mate was finally going away, but he still felt empty despite everything.

And he had a feeling he knew why.


	4. Barry/Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delayed update, but I've been so wrapped up in work lately. This chapter was nearly 7k words long and that is insane considering previous chapters were considerably shorter, but what can you do? I just hope this conclusion is enough to make up for my absence!

After all that was said and done, Clark was the one to take care of Barry afterwards. Diana insisted it be Clark since the young speedster was fond of him and it wasn’t up for debate since whatever Diana says goes. Clark wasn’t complaining though, since he wanted to make sure Barry was properly cared for and cleaned up. Diana could’ve done it herself, but Clark thinks Barry would be too embarrassed for Diana to see him in such a state.

Once Bruce returned and gave them the thumbs up, Clark took it upon himself to grab a few bottles of water and a plate with a couple slices of, now cold, pizza. He juggled the bundle all the way up to Barry’s room, cradling the water in one arm like a baby while he balanced the plate in the other. He kind of felt like a butler and vaguely wondered if Alfred ever had a moment like this when Bruce was younger.

The hallway to Barry’s room was _drenched_ in the scent of Arthur and Bruce and it easily overpowered the faint remnants of Barry’s heat. If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have been none the wiser, but Clark could still smell it as it slowly dissipated into the air. Not nearly strong enough to get Clark all hot and bothered like before but his senses were keen enough to pick it up nonetheless. He’s actually glad Barry’s not in heat anymore, if you can believe that.

Any respectable alpha would be positively dying to get a whiff of Barry in heat. Arthur and Bruce were clearly proof of that, though Bruce at least tried to hide it. Clark was a bit more old fashioned than that. Sure, he liked the smell of an omega in heat just as much as the next alpha, but he also really liked Barry as he is normally. He didn’t want the excuse of a heat in order to consummate the lust he had for the speedster. Clark’s intentions were pure… Well, maybe not entirely, but they were genuine regardless.

If he made a move on Barry it would be on his own terms and with a clear mind. Clark was a good guy like that. He wanted Barry to know his feelings for him were real. Plus, it would be a lot less pressure on his part to impress Barry with his alpha prowess. He could take things slow with Barry, nice and gentle as opposed to fast and hard. Clark would treasure Barry and take his time to make him feel good. That’s not to say Arthur and Bruce didn’t please him, Clark is sure they did, but it would be different with Clark.

Clark was brought out of his musings when he reached Barry’s room and rapped his elbow lightly on the door to alert Barry to his presence before he entered. Clark nudged the door close behind him with his back and made his way over to Barry’s bedside where the omega was tangled up in his soiled sheets looking all sorts of debauched with his rosy cheeks and messy raven hair. He was more beautiful now than he’s ever been, despite being smothered in Arthur’s and Bruce’s scent, that is.

Barry perked up when he heard and smelt Clark enter his room, sitting up a little to gaze over at the alpha and offer him a dreamy smile. Clark returned the smile with one of his own, holding up the plate of pizza much to Barry’s delight. Barry sat all the way up, practically jumping up and down at the prospect of finally being able to eat. He had burned so much energy during his coupling with Arthur and Bruce that he was absolutely famished. Not to mention thirsty. Thankfully, Clark had also brought a couple bottles of water for him to chug as well.

“You’re looking a lot better,” Clark mused, beaming at Barry as he approached him.

“I'm _feeling_ a lot better,” Barry replied, sitting up and propping his back against the headboard for support. He gazed at Clark a moment longer, eyes half-lidded. “Is that for me?”

“The pizza?” Clark asked when he saw Barry eyeballing him.

“Yes, the pizza. What else would I be alluding to?” Barry teased, smiling coyly when he noticed the Kryptonian blush softly.

“Well, you know, I also have water. For all I know you could’ve been talking about that. Which, in any case, is for you as well,” Clark rambled, trying to play it cool. “The pizza _and_ water are yours.”

 _For all I know, you could’ve been referring to my dick. I don’t know_ , Clark wanted to say, but refrained.

“I figured you’d be pretty burnt out from…” Clark trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hands full, taking a seat on the side of Barry’s bed. He handed the plate to the young man and set the bottles down on the nightstand. “I know it’s not much, but you can eat more later once you’re able to walk better.”

“To be fair, I think I might just be bed ridden for a week,” Barry laughed before taking a bite of pizza. Barry closed his eyes and chewed slowly, basking in the awesomeness that was pizza. “ _So good_.”

“They, uh, really wore you out didn’t they?” Clark inquired, trying for a little bit of levity, but couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous.

“It was mostly just the heat itself, but having two alphas fuck you back to back doesn’t help either,” Barry explained, talking with his mouth full. “I mean, in the grand scheme of things it _did_ help, but you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Clark reiterated, smiling vaguely whenever Barry swallowed and sighed happily.

“I was about to ask you something extremely awkward, but I’ll just leave it alone,” Barry laughed nervously after a moment.

“What is it?”

“No, I don’t wanna embarrass you or put you on the spot.”

“Tell me. I _have_ to know now,” Clark said, curiosity aroused.

“Okay, but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Barry told him, setting his pizza back down on the plate to refocus his attention. He didn’t meet Clark’s gaze, however. “How come _you_ didn’t volunteer? Even after the way I was throwing myself at you, you resisted. You just let Arthur and Bruce take care of it… Again, you don’t have to humor me or anything. I was just curious.”

The room was dead quiet and the atmosphere was tense and after a beat Barry couldn’t help but ramble a little more.

“You don’t have a mate, do you?” Barry peered up at Clark this time, gauging his reaction, then added, “Which is totally cool, by the way.”

“No, Barry. I don’t have a mate,” Clark stated, tone gentle and even, but he didn’t elaborate further.

“Okay, cool,” Barry acknowledged, nodding his head as he stared down at his cold pizza.

“It’s not because of you. You’re _really_ attractive and any alpha would kill to have you as their omega,” Clark offered when he felt like Barry was starting to question his own self worth.

“Really?” Barry asked, grinning from ear to ear. Somehow the compliment made Barry feel more special coming from Clark.

“You’re a knockout,” Clark told him ardently, loving the way Barry’s face lit up. He pushed Barry’s plate back into view and gave him a warm smile. “Eat. I'll go ahead and run you a bath so we can get you cleaned up.”

“Thank you, Clark.”

“And I expect all that water to be gone too. I don’t need you collapsing from dehydration,” Clark said in a stern tone.

“Whatever you say, _dad_ ,” Barry sassed, shooting Clark a snarky little smirk.

“I'm not _that_ old,” Clark complained, huffing out a small laugh.

“I know, but you and Diana are total mother hens. Which I really dig,” Barry pointed out, beaming up at Clark when the man stood up from his bed.

“Shut up and eat your pizza,” Clark said with a roll of his eyes.

He left Barry to eat and regain some stamina and headed off towards the bathroom just down the hallway. Despite Bruce having a big fancy mansion, not every room had its own bathroom, but that just meant Clark would have to carry him again. Which was perfectly fine with Clark all things considered. He liked having the lithe bundle that was Barry cradled in his strong arms. He liked having Barry clinging to him as if he trusted the Kryptonian with his life, to which Clark had no doubt. Barry was quite impressionable and amazed by the smallest things.

Superman wasn’t anything new, but Barry still looked up to him as a symbol of hope as if he were a starstruck child.

Clark reached the bathroom and ran the water, making sure to make it nice and warm for Barry. It would do his aching muscles some good and help scrub away all the fluids and scents off of the omega. Clark just wanted Barry to relax after what he’s been through, but washing away Arthur’s and Bruce’s scent was an added bonus. He even poured in some soap and bath salts as he waited for the tub to fill up, knowing the sweet aroma of flowers would help to ease Barry even more.

It almost felt like Clark was preparing for a romantic evening at home, but this was just one teammate helping another teammate relax. Barry wasn’t in heat anymore and Clark’s alpha services weren’t required. _This is a beta’s job. Diana or Victor should be doing this_ , Clark bemoaned internally. He didn’t mind it, sincerely, Barry just did things to him. Clark knew he had great restraint, today was proof of that, but if Barry were to beg him now after everything, Clark isn't sure how much longer he’ll be able to resist.

That awkward tension that had lingered in the air moments before Clark excused himself reeked with longing. It hadn’t just been Barry’s heat making him act out on baser instincts, it amplified what Barry felt towards Clark already. Clark sat on the edge of the tub and held his hand underneath the steady stream, wondering how and why Barry was so keen on _him_. It wasn’t unheard of, it just surprised Clark that he was Barry’s ideal choice over Arthur and Bruce.

Clark is young and virile, even more so than Arthur, but he lacked experience. Sometimes he hated being an alpha solely because he wasn’t confident enough and didn’t ascribe to traditional alpha roles. He didn’t want to disappoint Barry with the notion of making love. Omegas wanted an alpha that was assertive and dominant, not gentle and sweet. Thinking otherwise was ignorant and naive. At the very least, Clark was just lucky enough to call Barry his friend.

After the tub is nearly filled to the brim with water and bubbles, Clark shut off the faucet and swirled a hand through it to test the temperature. He shook his hand, ridding it of any lingering bubbles, and headed back to Barry’s room. Clark could hear a faint rustling and the soft creak of springs settling under added weight. Clark entered the room to see Barry moving a little bit better than before and smiled.

“How are you holding up?”

“Much better now. Still kinda hungry, but then again when am I not?” Barry mused.

The water bottles were empty and crumpled up except for one that still had a little drizzle left. The plate of pizza was practically licked clean and Clark wouldn’t be all that surprised if Barry had _actually_ licked it. The telltale smear of sauce by the corner of Barry’s mouth was enough evidence to close that case. Barry began to shift in his bed, throwing his legs over the side of it as he attempted to stand up.

He wobbled slightly when he finally got his feet underneath him and would’ve collapsed to the ground if it weren’t for the nightstand. Clark quickly rushed to Barry’s side and wrapped an arm around his bare torso. He tried not to let his eyes wander, seeing as how Barry was stark naked, and helped to stabilize the young omega. Barry clutched to the front of Clark’s shirt and swayed into him, like a cat trying to claw its way out of water.

“Easy now,” Clark cooed, leaning in to smell Barry’s hair. It was more of an instinctual thing rather than his own will.

“I'm sorry. I thought I could be strong like you and stand on my own,” Barry commented, holding onto Clark.

“You don’t need to be strong right now, Barry. I got you,” Clark murmured. “Put your arms around my neck.”

Barry complied and Clark scooped the bundle that was Barry up into his arms. Barry let out a soft gasp, taken aback by the sudden weightlessness. Clark was able to lift him effortlessly, of course, but he could still comprehend every pound of Barry’s body as it fit snugly in his arms. Barry on the other hand felt light as a feather and he wondered what it would feel like to fly as he was carried down the hall towards the bathroom.

Clark had to adjust his grip slightly when his hand slid against Barry’s thigh. There was remnants of dried slick that had ran down his legs. Clark knew it was slick because he could smell it. He smelt something else as well and figures it was either Arthur or Bruce’s come or both. Clark wouldn’t be surprised either way.

“Sorry…” Barry apologized, looking up at Clark from under his damp bangs.

“For what? You can’t help it,” Clark said, giving Barry an easy smile.

“I know, but I'm all sweaty and sticky and gross,” Barry complained, wincing a little.

“That’s what baths are for, silly.”

Clark brought him into the bathroom, carrying him like a bride on her wedding night, and slowly lowered Barry into the tub. Barry let out a long, pleased sigh as his body was engulfed in the warmth and fluff of water and bubbles. A full body shudder passed through Barry, shaking him down to the bones. It made his skin prickle and his dick harden slightly. His cheeks filled with color, giving him the appearance of blushing, but as far as Clark knew it was because of the warm water.

“Feel good?” Clark asked as he knelt beside the bathtub.

“Yeah,” Barry replied, sinking into the bubbles.

Clark picked up a cloth, lathering it in the soapy water, and reached over to start scrubbing Barry. He’s rubbing it all over Barry’s pale chest, slowly coaxing color into his fair skin. Barry wanted to speak up and say he wasn’t a child and perfectly capable of washing himself, but it also felt incredibly nice to be getting all this attention from Clark. Barry relaxed against Clark’s touch and waded further into the water until half of his face was concealed by bubbles. It made Clark have to dip his hand deeper into the water to reach him.

All the aches in Barry’s muscles melted away like butter, leaving him to bask in the sensation of Clark’s hands rubbing all over his body. His nostrils flared when he caught the scent of lavender wafting from the bath water as well as a subtle lingering smell that accompanied it, maybe passion fruit, and sighed. It all felt so good that Barry began to arch into Clark’s touch, seeking out more gentle caresses.

It got to the point where Barry would actively try to coax Clark’s hand into a certain area on his body because he was too embarrassed to ask the alpha to rub lower. It also didn’t help that he was aroused again. How was he not an exhausted mess right now? You’d think his arousal would at least ache a little, but the attention from Clark only made him throb more. He was glad Clark couldn’t see through the water, then again the guy had x-ray vision. Barry trusted Clark not to abuse that power, though.

“Lean back and soak your hair for me,” Clark instructed.

Barry slid down until his whole body, aside from his knees, were engulfed in the warm water. He rose back up, taking in a deep breath despite only being submerged for a moment. Clark was already waiting with a handful of shampoo and lathered Barry’s hair thoroughly. Clark’s fingers felt nice and soothing against his scalp, making him keen despite his best efforts. Barry nudged into the contact like a cat.

Clark took a brief moment to scrub at Barry’s back while the omega was out of the water, causing Barry to hunch over. His hand dipped further into the water, disappearing beneath the bubbles, and skimmed his hand across the small of Barry’s back. It edged on his waistline, so very close to caressing his behind, but retreated after a few token scrubs.

“Rinse.”

Barry slouched back into the water, staying underneath a tad bit longer than before to get all the soap out of it. It didn’t do much to rinse his hair completely, but Clark rifled around under the sink and retrieved a cup to finish up the job. Afterwards, he gently rubbed some conditioner into Barry’s raven hair and repeated the process of getting the omega all clean. Clark handed the cloth over to Barry for more _thorough_ cleaning and Barry gave him a strange look.

“I’ll, uh, let you take care of yourself,” Clark said, only slightly bashful at the inclination.

“I’d feel more comfortable if you did it. I mean, what if I'm not thorough enough? I can’t really see _down there_ , you know?” Barry explained, trying to sound nonchalant, and he mostly was, but there was a part of him that wanted Clark to touch him.

He wasn’t in heat anymore, but he was a greedy boy and his body was hungry for it all the same. Barry had been denied by Clark once, he wasn’t going to settle this time if the Kryptonian insisted on being belligerent. Barry may have questioned Clark’s resistance to helping out during his heat, and Barry might be naive, but he isn’t an idiot no matter how many people say otherwise. He can practically sense Clark restraining himself from getting carried away.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I wouldn’t want to hurt anything that might be… _tender_.”

“I just took two knots and experienced one of the most unbearable heats of my life and _you_ think you’re gonna hurt _me_?” Barry scoffed, laughing even.

He rose out of the water with all his strength, sloshing the soapy water around, and climbed out of the tub. Clark stumbled back on his knees slightly to give Barry some stepping room and gazed up the expanse of the omega’s body. Water and suds dripped off of Barry’s slick body, running down his his chest and down the length of his pale thighs. There, Clark’s gaze lingered a bit longer than he meant and realized Barry was aroused. He quickly turned his head away from the young man and stammered.

“Barry--”

“Come _on_ ,” Barry whined.

He turned around, got on his knees, and stuck his ass out towards Clark. Barry braced one hand on the rim of the tub and reached back with the other to spread himself. Barry bit his lip and looked back over his shoulder at Clark’s dumbfounded expression. He pulled his cheek off to one side, revealing himself to Clark. The ring of muscle was all irritated, red, and slightly puffy. Clark was surprised it wasn’t any much worse than that. Then again, Barry’s body was built for this.

Barry arched back into the alpha’s personal space until his ass was practically in Clark’s face. The muscles clenched and relaxed, letting some of the lingering release escape Barry’s body. It was one of the most _obscene_ things Clark has every seen and it made him blush a little. He could faintly smell Arthur and Bruce. His face felt hot and it was almost as if he was witnessing something he shouldn’t. But Barry had no problem sharing it with Clark. If it were any other alpha, they’d be jealous to see another’s seed staining their potential omega, but it made Clark embarrassed if nothing else.

“Please, Clark. I wanna be clean for you,” Barry begged innocently enough, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Why would you need to be clean for me?” Clark asked, acting like he didn’t know better.

“You know why,” Barry said.

“You’re not in heat anymore. You don’t need me,” Clark pointed out in a despondent tone.

“That’s not true,” Barry argued. He dipped a finger between his cheeks and probed at his sore entrance enticingly. It slipped inside Barry and he gasped softly. “I need you now. _Please_.”

Clark isn’t sure what did it for him. The sight of Barry all exhausted and still begging for more or the soft, timid _please_. Whatever it is, Clark reached out with the cloth and rubbed it between Barry’s cheeks as tenderly as he could possibly manage. Barry sighed and arched further into the contact. Clark wasn’t going to lie to himself, but that made him kind of hard. He could feel his pants getting tighter every time Barry whimpered and he got so carried away by it that he hardly realized it when he discarded the rag all together and delved into Barry with his fingers.

The only thing that tipped him off was the fact that Barry had let out a high pitched mewl this time, asserting his approval of the action. Barry was smooth and slick inside, still holding some of Arthur and Bruce inside him as well as his natural essence. Clark’s fingers glided with ease as he prepared Barry thoroughly. Not that he needed much preparing since he wasn’t getting dry anytime soon, but it did help to push out more of the come still soaking Barry’s channel.

“How does that feel?” Clark inquired, glancing up at the back of Barry’s head. His palms were sweating and his hand trembled ever so slightly as he fingered Barry. “I'm not hurting you, am I?”

“No, you feel nice, Clark. So _gentle_ ,” Barry replied, pushing back.

“You feel good too,” Clark offered and leaned over the omega’s body until he was murmuring in his ear. “You’re so smooth and wet down here.” Then added, “ _Soft_.”

“Is that how you like your omegas?”

“I like _you_ ,” Clark whispered into Barry’s ear.

The water Barry had splashed around when he got out of the tub slowly spread across the floor and soaked through Clark’s pants at the knees. He couldn’t imagine what that must feel like for Barry since he’s kneeling on the ground with his bare legs and exposed body. Clark noticed the telltale beginnings of goose bumps prickling across his fair skin and removed his fingers from Barry much to the young man’s dismay.

“Maybe we should take this to the room where it’s nice and warm,” Clark suggested, and got no complaints from Barry.

Well, at least less than what he was expecting.

Clark wiped his hand off on the rag and stood up without much fuss. He scooped Barry up into his arms before he could even attempt to do it himself. Barry wasn’t insulted by it, seeing as how he actually enjoyed being manhandled by someone who could easily destroy him, and embraced it. His wet body soaked Clark’s clothes despite having dried off some since he left the tub, but Barry figured that didn’t matter since Clark would be naked pretty shortly anyway. A sight Barry has yet to see.

He’s seen Clark shirtless before when they had brought him back from the dead, which had been extremely distracting at the time, but now he’d be able to take him all in without fearing for his life. Barry held on tight as Clark carried him down the hall, but noticed they weren’t walking towards Barry’s room. In fact, Clark was taking Barry to his own room. Possibly to get away from the lingering remnants of Arthur’s and Bruce’s scent. And also to get Barry into some clean sheets. Which seemed fitting. Barry wasn’t going to argue.

Barry liked the idea of being able to roll around and bask in Clark’s scent. His room would be crawling in it considering he’d been living here for the most part. Clark needed time adjusting back into society whilst keeping an eye on it from Bruce’s computers. Barry came and went often since he had a job now, but he had a feeling he’d be staying for awhile now if things between him and Clark got serious. I mean, Barry considered having sex with someone _serious_ , Arthur and Bruce excluded since he needed them at the time, but Barry _wanted_ Clark.

Even before Barry even knew the alien personally. Only reason Barry watched the news or read the paper anymore was to see what the Superman was up to. He didn’t need that now since the man himself was here in the flesh. Barry had to admit that Clark looked _way_ better wearing glasses, though. It was a dumb disguise that didn’t fool anyone with half a brain, but damn was it hot.

When they reached Clark’s room the scent of the alpha hit him like a brick wall. It was so strong because it was all concentrated in one room and if Barry were to die right now he’d die happy. An alpha’s scent lessened with age, hence why Arthur’s scent was able to overpower Bruce’s (and also because Bruce was just a man), but Clark’s scent will stay the same forever. That’s what Barry thinks, at least. He isn’t too familiar with Kryptonian dna or biology. He wouldn’t be surprised is what he’s saying.

Clark laid Barry down against the mattress, the omega’s damp hair soaking into the pillow, and took a step away from the bed to start undressing. Barry rolled over onto his side, propped his head up with his hand, and watched Clark with a hooded expression. The sudden undivided attention elicited a soft blush from Clark. He never considered himself an exhibitionist and liked to keep private things private, but Clark could get used to the way Barry stared at him like he was the last person on Earth.

Each article of clothing that was discarded onto the floor left Barry’s eyes wandering all over the alpha’s impressive form. Barry could never get that big because he was built differently from alphas but that really didn’t bother him. Barry had a feeling most alphas liked having a smaller omega to compliment them. And as his eyes drifted lower, Barry was pleased to find Clark excited by the prospect of bedding him, and damn was he _excited_. Barry wasn’t particularly picky when it came to a potential mate’s manhood, but Clark was _perfect_. For lack of a better word.

The only thing that remained after Clark was completely bared were his glasses which Clark reached up to take off, but was stopped.

“No!” Barry cut in quickly. “Can you keep them on?”

“My glasses?” Clark asked, his tone amused.

“Yeah. I think they’re hot,” Barry admitted, feeling awkward that the secret was out.

“Okay,” Clark said, flashing that award winning smile of his.

It made him feel giddy in a way he couldn’t describe, but Clark just figured it was because he was about to have sex with Barry. Somehow that seemed like such a foreign idea to Clark even though it was going to happen. Just the sight of Barry laying down in his bed getting covered in his scent made Clark incredibly aroused. His cock gave a little interested _lurch_ when Barry rolled onto his stomach and spread his thighs slightly. Clark could smell Barry excreting his slick. No longer was there any Arthur or Bruce. Just Barry’s intoxicating scent.

“What?” Barry implored when Clark just stared at him.

Barry was batting those brown puppy dog eyes at him as he idly bit on his thumb nail, fixing Clark with a look of innocence. He had his legs up in the air like a teenage girl talking on the phone with one of her friends, kicking them back and forth enticingly like he was waiting for Clark. Clark climbed onto the bed behind Barry as the young man let his legs drop back down against the mattress and straddled the backs of Barry’s thighs. Barry looked over his shoulder at Clark as the alpha bent over his body and nuzzled at his temple.

“I was just thinking of how beautiful you are,” Clark murmured, pressing a kiss into Barry’s damp hair. “You asked me earlier why I didn’t want to volunteer. Truth is, I want you like _this_.”

He rubbed himself over the curve of Barry’s ass, grinding his erection in between the omega’s slick cheeks, and let out a breathy moan. Barry pushed back against him and turned his head into Clark’s. Clark nudged his nose against Barry’s, a gesture considered an act of intimacy amongst alphas and omegas. Barry’s mouth parted ever so slightly, silently begging Clark to close that tiny gap between them.

“I want to make love to you,” Clark whispered like it was a secret and captured Barry’s lips in a passionate kiss.

It was an awkward angle to kiss someone from, but neither of them cared because they fit together so perfectly. Clark wrapped an arm around Barry and poised his head of to one side after he broke the kiss. Barry’s neck was exposed on the side Arthur didn’t gnaw on and Clark sank his into the pale column of flesh. Barry tasted like water and soap and smelt just as sweet. He sucked tenderly, coaxing out soft sounds from Barry. It was a claiming bite but it didn’t pack the sting like Arthur’s. Clark was considerate and gentle even as he humped himself into the slick, hot crevice of Barry’s ass.

“ _Clark_.”

Clark turned Barry over onto his back, taking great care to position him comfortably, and settled between Barry’s thighs. Barry wrapped his legs around Clark’s hips immediately, urging Clark to just take him already. The Kryptonian instead went back to kissing Barry slowly, taking his time to to kiss the young omega like he’s been wanting to all while the tip of his cock slid nudged Barry’s slick entrance. It made Barry mewl and squirm restlessly as he was swept away into a kiss that didn’t seem to have an end.

Barry reciprocated the kiss like he was starving for attention, using teeth and tongue every chance he got. He liked feeling wanted for more than just the fact that he was an omega. Barry could tell in the way Clark kissed him because it was first time anyone had kissed him during this whole ordeal. Arthur and Bruce had been too wrapped up in satiating Barry’s heat that they didn’t pay attention to the finer details. It took until now, but it just dawned on Barry that they hadn’t been in love with him like Clark him

And Clark does _love_ him.

“Make love to me, Clark,” Barry pleaded, breathless from the deep kiss Clark used to ensnare him.

Barry reached down and grasped the base of Clark’s cock, guiding it into his body while Clark went back to kissing all along Barry’s jaw. Clark was pressing kisses high on Barry’s cheekbones, making the young man’s eyelashes flutter as he managed to get the head of Clark’s cock past the first ring of muscle. The initial breach made him wince since he was still a little tender from earlier, but the slick coating his insides helped to ease the way.

Clark let out a long broken moan as he sank fully into the omega, _whimpering_ even as Barry threw his arms around his shoulders and held him close. Barry was whining too and panting hard enough to fog up Clark’s glasses. Once they were joined properly, they both seemed to melt into one being. They were chest to chest, their heart beats almost perfectly synced, and writhed against each other.

Barry’s whole body shuddered as Clark’s cock was engulf inside him, causing him to convulse slightly since he was still sensitive. Clark felt Barry tensing around him, making himself tighter, and smiled into the next kiss he planted on Barry’s lips. Clark began to move slowly in and out of Barry, testing the omega’s resistance, before building up to a more regular rhythm. It had Barry panting softly and clawing at Clark’s shoulder blades as he tried to ground himself long enough to stay conscious.

There was something about the way Clark moved against him that had Barry making noises he didn’t even know he was capable of. Barry had his hands everywhere. Scratching down Clark’s back, reaching down to squeeze the top of his ass, and tangling in Clark’s hair to kiss him hard. Barry truly was insatiable even when things were moderately slowed down, but Clark didn’t let that intimidate him. Now that he was actually in bed with Barry and thrusting shallowly inside him, all previous doubt and worry flew out the window.

Clark was petting Barry’s damp hair, inhaling his scent, and nipping at his full, pouty lips. Kissing Barry alone was intoxicating in its own right, but being engulfed inside such exquisite slick heat was _heaven_. Clark was never really a vocal alpha, but he’s also never met an omega like Barry before, never been in love for that matter, and now here they are. If Clark hadn’t been so nervous they could’ve gotten here a lot quicker.

Everything about this moment was _sultry_. Barry was wet and hot and Clark’s body heat only added to that. It got to the point where Barry’s hair was no longer damp from water but from sweat. Barry’s sweaty palms slid against Clark hairy chest, pulling on it a little when Clark’s cock skimmed across his prostate. He let out a sudden gasp that was quickly silenced by Clark’s kisses.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Barry swore, breaking away long enough to bite into his own knuckles.

Clark took this as an opening to mark Barry’s neck again, sucking harder than before this time but not hard enough to actually break skin. It left Barry slightly dazed and incapacitated as he was claimed by an alpha. _His_ alpha. Sure, Arthur had bit him earlier, but he bit to conquer. Clark bit to claim and he fucked to please.

It made Barry perfectly compliant to Clark as the alpha pumped his hips into the writhing omega. More breathless words and swears tumbled out of Barry’s mouth, even when their lips were joined, leaving his lips shiny and red from overuse. He was babbling, moaning Clark’s name, and urging Clark for _more_ and _yes, just like that_. Barry’s hole was so sore and rubbed to the brink of being raw that Clark’s thrusts left a pleasurable, numbing sensation coiling in his loins more than any actual discomfort. He thought he felt his legs fall asleep at one point.

 _Clark’s fucking me so good he might actually put me in a wheelchair_ , Barry dreaded for a moment, uneasy in the knowledge that he’d enjoy that all things considered. He’s surprised the other two hadn’t managed that already, but there was something in the way Clark positioned himself that made Barry’s whole body tingle.

But Clark called him back to reality with sweet kisses and low murmurs of encouragement that lamented Barry’s beauty. During the midst of it all, Barry stared up at Clark for the first time, coherently at least, and held his gaze as they writhed and moved together. It was only now that Barry realized that Clark’s left eye had a glimmer of brown in it, a detail Barry would be none the wiser about if it weren’t for them making love. Barry reached up and caressed Clark’s strong jaw, beckoning the alien to kiss him again.

“You’re so beautiful, Barry,” Clark said in between kisses. Clark mirrored the gesture and held Barry’s face in his hands. “I could spend all day kissing and licking every inch of your body if it meant you’d be mine forever.”

Barry blushed but it was probably obscured by the ruddy heat of arousal staining his feverish cheeks. Clark’s hips were still clashing into Barry’s, fucking him slow and deliberate as their joined body temperature built up to an all time high. Barry thought he’d been hot before when he was in heat, but Clark made his body swelter. The close proximity and the constant brushing of Clark’s throbbing manhood against his prostate didn’t help to mediate it at all, either.

“Make me yours,” Barry pleaded in a timid whimper, face screwed up in pleasure. “ _Knot me_.”

Clark made a wounded sound like he was finally given relief from a long and unbearable pain, almost as if he had been staving off his knot for quite some time now. The atmosphere between them was humid and heavy, their panting mingling into one solid breath as they swallowed each other’s moans with fervent and sloppy kisses. Barry could feel every inch and throb of Clark’s cock as it stretched his slick hole with a third knot that day and he made the most absolutely _delicious_ noise ever.

Barry howled like he was being torn apart and put back together again as Clark’s knot expanded inside his moist channel. His whole body clenched around the alpha, limbs tangled around his waist and shoulders and his muscles squeezing down on the knot like a vice. It hurt Barry more whenever he did it, but he craved chasing down that elusive adrenaline rush he got from the exquisite pain.

Clark stopped thrusting, hips stuttering, as his movement was now limited to a few token jabs here and there and stilled inside of the omega. The was the briefest moment of clarity where they had simply held their breath and gazed into each other’s eyes, knowing that there was no going back now. And in the moments that followed after they both said _fuck it_ and threw caution to the wind as they climaxed together in perfect harmony.

Barry came for the third time that day whilst taking another gracious and plentiful load up his ass, but this one was special. This one meant something. And yeah, Barry really wished it would’ve been Clark who helped him through his heat, but this was even better. He felt Clark’s knot jerking against his tight walls, filling him to the brim with his seed, and shook against his mate blissfully. Barry climaxed all over his stomach without so much as a touch, soiling himself once again. But it was totally worth it if you asked him.

And after everything was done and the energy was sapped out of both of them down to the very last drop, Clark took it upon himself to kiss Barry lazily until his knot finally subsided. Clark stroked and caressed his lover, murmuring in his ear and pecking all over his neck and swollen lips, all while Barry laid there nearly paralyzed from it all. That is, until, his stomach gave an irritated growl. Barry groaned, feeling stiff and weak.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” Clark commented, humming in amusement.

“I never did get to finish my pizza,” Barry replied.

“I could go for a slice or two right about now.”

“I could go for a whole box,” Barry said, laughing weakly as they shared a chaste kiss.

But before that could happen, he would have to take another bath and Clark would have to carry him around and change the bedding. But eventually they would eat what was left of the pizza, assuming Arthur didn’t wolf it all down already, and they would lie back down in Clark’s bed and snuggle some more. Maybe they’d even watch a movie if Barry was lucky.

And to be honest, Barry couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the ending is cheesy garbo but the whole point of this fic was to make Clark and Barry fall in love while having sexy times along the way.
> 
> I sincerely appreciate everyone who read, commented, and stuck around though. Thank you all so much for taking the time and being patient <3


End file.
